The present invention relates to a film transport indicator for cameras, and more particularly to a film transport indicator for cameras with motor drives.
Users of cameras with motor drives often tend to become doubtful, while taking pictures with the cameras, whether the film is actually wound by the motor or not. Some conventional motorized cameras include a lamp which flickers to indicate that the film is being fed or a liquid crystal display device for indicating feeding of the film, when the film is wound by the motor. However, since the film is normally wound immediately after one frame of the film has been exposed and the time required for advancing the film from frame to frame is quite short, the tendency is that the user frequently fails to confirm an indication given by the lamp or the liquid crystal display device.